Xelak
Xelak is the tenth member of La Lutte, created as a Nobody on August 24 prior to joining the group. Story Not much is known about Xelak. He lived on a world called Reality's Dawn, which was apparently attacked and destroyed by the Heartless. During the attack, Xelak's somebody was killed and his Nobody was "born" in The World That Never Was. All alone, Xelak was forced to discover his weapon and powers on his own. Having only the faintest glimmer of memories of his home world, Reality's Dawn, Xelak left TWTNW using the corridors of darkness, and began searching for his world, not remembering that it was destroyed. He began his search in Twilight Town, but there it also ended. At Twilight Town, he met a man named Saule, or Xaelus, who was another Nobody like Xelak. He wanted him to join his new Organization, La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. Suspicious at first, Xelak attacked him, and was promptly and quickly defeated. Realizing that joining Xaelus could help him find his world and become more powerful, he agreed. Upon arriving at Remnant Citadel, Xelak was warmly greeted by the other eight members of La Lutte, and was given the standard shirt and blazer that identifies them. However, instead of wearing the blazer over his "10" shirt, he chose to wear an old cloak he found in one of the Citadel's many (many) closets. He felt because the cloak was a stark black, it would help him remember his ultimate goal - find his heart and re-obtain it. Until then, he would wear it as a symbol that his personal darkness hadn't passed. During the first few weeks of his apprenticeship at the Citadel, Xelak participated in the King of the Castle tournament that Xaelus put on to test La Lutte's potential power level, with the Nothingness Crown Xelot had given to him as the ultimate prize. During the first rounds, he dueled with Axane, Yrax's sister. It is still unknown who the final victor of the tournament was. Deeds to be Done After the King of the Castle tournament, Xealus began assigning the Lutte members assignments, often as foils to his master's machinations, as a sort of test to see which was stronger in the end, good or evil. Xelak's first big mission, a defining moment in his existence, was a joint operation with the Latter Triple X, Xahno, Xiggie, and himself, when he had to defeat a giant Heartless that was sapping power from the generators at Shrine City. Ultimately, he and the other two had to weaken the monster before the hearts of the people of Shrine City could destroy it. He was also part of the sortie that journeyed to the Academie Destinia at Twilight Town. Massacre! Just when Saule thought he had managed to escape his master's discovery of his own disciiples, Kami dispatched Xelot to the deeper parts of Remnant Citadel, where La Lutte Pour Presque Rein kept their base. Surprising the young teens, and with the assistance of a young man named Seraph, Xelot and the disciples of Kami killed the Lutte members until only the badly injured troisnyxetinne, Xiggie, Xahno, Delacriox, Reignoux, and Xelak remained. Using the last of his strength, Xelak fully healed the others, sacrificing himself to let them escape. As they ran and he faded, however, Delacriox was agained grieviously injured protecting the others and later died of her wounds. As Xelot and the disciples watched Xelak deteriorate and vanish, they reflected on how helpful he could have been had he been on their side... Weapon Xelak's weapon is called the Nullblade, a Nobody sword based on the English hand-and-a-half sword, with Nobody insignias at tip and pommel. (Although the insignia at the tip is cut off beneath the three thorns) Xelak can wield this sword rather well, and uses his high speed to zip around his opponent and hit him before he can be hit. Strangely enough, although the weapon itself could be compared in mass to Lexaeus' axe-sword, he carries it as though it were made of balsa wood. Personality Although he is mostly upbeat and cheerful, as well as slightly sarcastic and humorous when others are around, overall Xelak's personality trends are a pretty even mix of the aforementioned and a state that isn't quite "emo", but does recognize his position as a Nobody. Xelak has changed since joining La Lutte, going from being unsure of his abilities to quite confident in his own power. He is willing help a friend in need in any situation, but often finds a way to make them pay up for it later, either through assistance to himself or divulging information useful to his dual personal mission (or something of that sort). Aside from this, he has a good sense of right and wrong, and, though his feelings have faded, because of his somebody's young age (14) he has managed to keep a good hold on them. While he is whole-heartedly (or not) for the cause of LLPPR, he has many of his own interests in mind and as such often does a bit extra for himself when assigned something, in order to further his quest of finding his homeworld. He also has a desire to become stronger, as he believes that all of LLPPR is stronger than him. As for pastimes, when he's not doing LLPPR work, he likes reading and can often be found lounging with a book in his hand. He also likes chemistry, and is currently working on being an alchemist. Journal Entry Xelak: La Lutte's #10 and the Nobody of Kale. Uses the Cure attribute. Having become a Nobody at a very young age, he goes all over to search for the meaning of life. It so happened that he was crying in front of the Hollow Bastion computer, and Xaelus came to pick him up. After a fight between the two, Xelak lost. Xelak has a tendency of allying with people whom he knows can help him, and treats Xaelus as his mentor. Abilities Sustenance: Xelak hurls his Nullblade at the targeted opponent, Locked-On or not. Damage dealt is equal to a normal attack, but Cure-nergy generated is 2x. MP Cost: 10 Curaja: Unique magic. Xelak cures with the most powerful healing spell. Heals: 80% of all party members MP Cost: All Limit Break Pronuntiatio Decuria (lit. "Judgment by Ten", Latin) Description'':' Xelak's most powerful attack. By utilizing the powers of Nothingness, Xelak creates 9 copies of his Nullblade, which hover in the air around him, pointed toward the enemy like spears. Then, at high speed (think Sephiroth's attack at the beginning of his KH II battle) he charges the enemy, performing a horizontal slash with the Nullblade while the nine copies spear the enemy. Once contact occurs, a shock wave is also sent out that slightly damages other enemies. This attack could be likened to Xaldin's combo finisher. '''Health Level Requirement:' 20% Damage: 100 + elemental (whatever that would be) Drive Form '''''Gaia Drive ''Description: ''Xelak's standard drive form. While driving, Xelak is govered in green- and dark green-colored armor that covers most of his body but also allows freedom of movement. In addition, his speed and strength are greatly increased, and he can react much faster to his opponent's attacks. While in Gaia Form, Xelak gains the Synch Blade ability, and he wields two jade katana that are completely impervious to damage despite the substance they're made of. The two katana are carried in two identical sheaths on his back when not using them, which, as you can imagine, doesn't happen very often. In addition to his normal ability increases, Xelak is also able to use his Limit Break while in Drive From - an act which completely drains his Drive gauge and reverts him to normal form because of the incredible power and strength used when performing his ultimate attck while in this form. When Xelak uses Pronuntiatio Decuria in this form, he sheaths his katana and forms ten Nullblades to hover around him. For a short time, he can mentally control the Nullblades to attack, usually stabbing the opponent with them before performing a finishing dual-slash with the jade katana. No opponent to date has withstood Xelak Limit Breaking while Driving. Strength Boost: x1.5 Defense Boost: ' Neverowle Forme After Xelak's death, data gathered on him is reincarnated as a continuation of his consciousness in a mysterious digital world known as "The Grid". Unbeknownst to its creator (but knownst to us), a very rare and unusual glitch in the programming caused Xelak's digital copy to become an actual rebirth of him, becoming sentient and aware as opposed to programmable and controlled. However, due to tampering with the data on him stored, Xelak's powers were heightened and his physical appearance became that of a 17-year-old. Upon escaping the Grid with the Deathhead Coalition after defeating the world's creator, Xelak took the last name "Neverowle", an altered version of his former last name as a human, Wiseowle, and a recognition of his status as a Nobody. Quotes Battle "Raid!" (Casting Sustenance) "Wake up! I can't do this all the time!" (Casting Nothing's Relief on an ally) "Relieve!" (Casting Nothing's Relief on self) "My answer." (performing Pronuntiatio Decuria) "Let's finish this!" (HP Critical) Victory "I thought this needed some finishing touches." "Now what am I? Still weak?" "Movin' up!" (defeated another member of La Lutte) "And that is my final answer." (won using Limit Break) Defeat "Gaah...I guess...I don't have my health...anymore." "Drat it! Why can't I do this right?!" "Well...I suppose...it wasn't enough." "Great. Now I'll never hear the end of it." (defeated by another member of La Lutte) Cutscene *"I wear this outdated cloak for a reason. For some, the darkness shadows them, and then it is gone almost instantly. For others, it resides a while, but eventually leaves. And finally, for some like me, the darkness will never pass, even if we find the thing that took the light with it."'' *''"This...what part of any of this is justice???"'' Themes Since this is a popular occurance now, I've chosen Xelak's "themes". '''Generic Theme: "New Divide" by Linkin Park Battle Theme: "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day Boss Theme: "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickleback Now I believe these deserve explanation. First, New Divide talks about how the singer remembers "black skies, the lightning all around me", obviously Xelak/Kale's faint memories of the takeover and destruction of his homeworld (although he doesn't recognize it for what it is). The song also comments on "filling this hole, connect the space between/let it be enough to reach the truth and lies" -obviously, Xelak's quest for the meaning of existence and his true memories. Second, Know Your Enemy is a rather good-paced, fast-beat song that accurately (with sound) describes Xelak's fighting style. It also mentions enemies and how to recognize them, which I found (strangely) appropriate. Finally, Burn it to the Ground is a hard-beat, fast-paced, and rather rampant song that can easily show how Xelak is when fighting an important battle: never give up, hit 'em hard and fast, and basically let loose. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Featured Articles